Halo Eridanuses doomsday
by Grant Elphinstone
Summary: the follow on from Halo a new age,the lone war.


Master-Chief was sitting in the Armoury of an autumn class ship. He was reminiscing on his childhood how he never had any friends, His parents died in the battle for Harvest and remembered Dr Halsey challenged him to a coin toss game and he won, he always wins. If he won Dr Halsey promised him he could have the coin they were using because it was what Humans used for currency in in the olden days. He pulled the coin from a pouch on his utility belt and laid it in his hand and stared at it for about 2 minutes then was interrupted by an Alarm they'd been bordered by the Flood. Chief grabbed an assault rifle and a pistol then ran out the door and down the hall. An Explosion roared at the end of the hallway great orange flames climbed up the walls and burnt the roof. Chief turned to run the other way but there was at least 20 flood coming for him, He raised his rifle pulled the trigger and nothing happened

"Oh probably should of grabbed some ammo….cortana arm the Gatling gun" said chief. A hatch opened on the right side of his back and popped up over his right shoulder. It started spinning then it lit up bullets flew and flood fell, Master-chief walked back as the Flood walked forward they were going like hot cakes there was only 6 left but chief was inches from the fire but luckily the last of them fell letting Chief get some ammo and move along. Chief was running up the main hallway to the bridge when he caught a glimpse of the Planet below but kept moving. The bridge was sparking navigational systems were shot; the Main computer was blown up and the slip space drive was inactive. Chief ran over to Captain McGraw who was lying on the floor bleeding heavily. Chief picked him up and laid his head on his knee, sitting him up so he could talk but he couldn't make out much.

"All…failure….you…..go…no one…left….ahhhhh". The captain died chief laid his head on the floor gently then left him in peace. Chief stood at the ships helm looking over the planet. Then went over to a computer, he clicked a few keys then the screen lit up with the words (_**self-destruct sequence activated detination in 5 minutes).**_Chief jumped out the window with gun in hand. He was ready to give the flood a taste of their own medicine. His rocket boots fired. He plummeted towards the planet getting closer every second and every second he got closer the stench of Flood reeked even more.

On the ground in the city of Kalakos

"Fall-back their over whelming us we need to find Master-Chief let's move" yelled Commander Crown. The commander and his platoon ran back up the street and fired at the incoming flood at the same time. Behind them something crashed in an apartment building, they all suspected it was Master-Chief but they couldn't be sure so they went and checked. It wasn't easy getting to Master-Chief they encountered heavy resistance on all 6 levels and when they got to the top level where Chief was they found him kicking Flood but, as always with only a battle knife. The Marines burs-ted into the room shooting down the Flood.

"Master-Chief commander crown of the 301st Marine corps" Said crown

"About time you got here…I've been slaving away here for 10 minutes or more" moaned Chief

"Now Chief behave yourself" said Cortana

"Ok I'll be calm…..Ok what have we got to work with here" said Chief

"We've got two tanks at base two more squads of 10 also back at base and we've got 3 pelicans one's up in the air on-route to our position" said crown

"Ok let's get to the roof you can tell me some more on the way" said Chief. They walked to the stair well the captain went first his two men followed and chief came last. On the roof where the pelican was waiting, they all jumped in and the pelican took off leaving the broken building to crumble away. As they moved over the city Master-Chief finally saw the devastation and the destruction the Flood had caused, tall sky scrapers crumpling into nothing, innocent people killed for no reason and raging fires burned across lush green plains.

"When did all this start?" asked chief

"3 weeks ago they caught us by surprise, they destroyed Eridanus's orbital defence calendar within hours then moved onto the capital city colon then demolished that within the first week. Were finished." Said the captain

"Not yet I'm here now…who's in command of operations" asked chief

"I am our commanding officer General Keating was murdered in his sleep by the flood" said the commander

"Ok then vie got an idea…. I'm going to radio my son sierra commander of the spirit of fire to bring a fleet of ships to Eridanus and take out the flood ships and ill also call an old Friend to come and help out….ok" said chief

"Ok" agreed the commander

"Good Cortana open a secure comms channel with sierra" said chief

"Commander Sierra here how may I assist you?" asked sierra

"Hello sierra its master-chief I've got a request" said Master-chief

"What's the request dad?" asked sierra

"I need you to bring your fleet to the planet Eridanus and take out the Flood ships in orbit and send us some reinforcements on the ground" said chief

"On my way my E.T.A is 20 minutes Sierra out" said sierra

"We've got twenty minutes let's get to base quickly and set up perimeter defences so the Flood can't infiltrate" said Chief

"Good idea Chief" said the commander

"Sir were arriving at base in 2 prepare for landing" yelled the pilot. The pelican decreased in altitude and the propellers slowed in motion and the railings on the bottom of the pelican extended ready to land. The railings hit the hard concrete of the base's out door marching ground, the propellers slowed down to a halt and the men including Master-Chief.

"Master-Chief welcome to Army Base Delta Core Heart of Eridanus's army operations" said the commander walking into the Briefing room with chief and his men. Everyone was waiting for their brief. The room was pimped out with gadgets and in the centre of the room was a holotable with a map of the city projecting off it. They walked up to the table ready to brief the men on their mission.

"Men this is Master-Chief our new commanding officer" said the commander pointing chief out in the corner. "Our mission is to hold off the flood until the unsc spirit of fire fleet get here which is in about 15 minutes. Men get your weapons and meet me and- he didn't get to finish an alarm rang signalling that the flood were trying to breach the base. They grabbed their weapons and ran outside the flood bashed down the gate and ran in towards them. They opened fired on the flood. Flood fell but were advancing way too fast for the men to handle. They all new that it was all over as a matter of fact they knew it was over. They ran back into the base and locked the door. They ran through the base and out to the landing pad and flew away from the planet and to the spirit of fire this day is now known as Eridanus's doomsday.


End file.
